Careful What You Wish For
by DarylSlut
Summary: Lori wants a rough fuck and she gets what she's looking for when she goes to Daryl's tent. Takes place on the farm in season two.


**Author's Note** : This is consensual rough sex between Daryl and Lori. Just a fair warning before you begin reading it's really rough. It's borderline rape kink. If you're not into that sort of thing then you really don't want to invest your time to read this because you won't enjoy it. So if this kind of story isn't your thing then you should move on rather than reading and then complaining about the content since you've been warned what this story is all about.

 **.**

Lori needed a break. She had to get away from the house, from Rick and Shane and their constant battle over her. She was so tired. She was tired of them, especially of Shane's never ceasing attempts to lure her into an affair. She was tired of watching her son suffer. He'd survived the surgery but even with the morphine she sometimes saw his pale face pinched up in pain. She just wanted away from the heartbreak.

There were plenty of hard feelings for Shane but there was one thing she couldn't deny and that was the sex had been good. Damn good. Shane had given her something she'd always wanted that Rick wasn't the type of man to provide, even by request, and that was a hard, mindless fuck. He'd never be willing to take her the way Shane had.

It wasn't like she couldn't get what she needed from Shane. He'd be all too happy to stab his so-called best friend in the back to get at Lori and she was beginning to suspect that old saying rang true both figuratively and literally, which scared her. Even Lori herself wasn't above being selfish enough to want to betray him with another man if it meant he could provide her with what she needed in that moment. She just wouldn't do it with Shane. Never again with Shane.

Right now she'd settle for a drink and some solitude. She found the solitude easily enough, out at the old cook pit. Daryl was gone on a run and she could sit there by the ashes and stones and just be. It was what she needed, to just be, without someone asking her if she was okay and if they could do anything. She appreciated the gesture but it was driving her insane.

Some alone time felt selfish but she needed it. She sat down at the little camp Daryl had made for himself and gazed up at the night sky. There was no electricity in town to create a dome of artificial light to block out the stars. With the sky so clear she had a pristine view of the stars that wrinkled above.

The same thoughts that tortured her before she went to sleep at night tortured her now. What kind of woman would fuck her husband's best friend simply because she thought he was dead? She didn't trust Shane's word. He would lie without regret to get what he wanted, and what he'd wanted was her. Regardless of whether Shane's account of thinking Rick was dead was true or not she'd believed it. Shed thought him an honest, moral man then and not an opportunistic predator who'd do literally anything to take what pleased him.

When she was honest with herself she always came up with the same answer to that question-the kind of woman who'd fuck her husband's best friend only days after hearing he was dead was the kind of woman who was ready to fuck her best friend's husband before he'd died.

For a year before the world fell apart in a literal apocalypse Lori had spent just a little too much time crying on Shane's shoulder behind Rick's back. She'd felt things for him she shouldn't have. Rather, she'd felt things for the first available man because she was unhappy in her marriage and she'd wanted out. She'd fucked exactly three men in her life. A guy she'd dated just out of high school, a one-night stand at a party she'd gone to in college, and then Rick. Rick, a man she'd married at the tender age of twenty-one.

For Lori it had gotten to the point where it wasn't about love but about being in a rut. She worked as a department store manager and had even become a regional manager, building a career she'd liked until she got pregnant and had difficulty juggling family and a career. Having grown up hearing a woman's place was in the home part of her had believed it.

So Lori put the career on the back burner to put her family first and, looking back, she realized what a mistake that was. Sure, she'd earned money doing work as an independent consultant but she'd remained stuck at home. Her life became her childhood dream of raising a kid and taking care of her man but once she was in that life it hit her hard that she wasn't living a dream, she was trapped in a nightmare.

Boredom and feelings of wasting her youth had turned bitter, made her angry, and also made her feel guilty. She wouldn't have given Carl up for anything but Rick...Rick was different. She'd wanted something new, something her own, something that didn't revolve around her Martha Stewart designed and inspired prison cell that she called hearth and home and she'd started gravitating toward Shane. She knew she would have slept with him eventually, even had the world not gone to shit.

 _So yeah,_ she thought. _That's the kind of woman I am._

The more she thought about her life, the choices she'd made, and where she was now, sitting out here with her son trying to recover from a near fatal gunshot wound, the angrier she got. She wanted something but she didn't know what. She considered pulling Rick away from Carl's side long enough for a fuck but she knew how pointless that would be. He wouldn't give her the kind of shagging she was desperate for, which was a hard, angry one. That was one good thing about Shane. He could do angry fucking like a champion. Rick would touch her gently, he'd caress her, he'd even get a little passionate at the end. He wouldn't pull her hair, grab her throat, bite her, or pound into her. He'd rock her in his arms until he got the job done, or at least until she pretended he'd gotten the job done and then go to sleep.

Shane would rock her too, but in a different way, in a way she needed, and she knew all she had to do was say the word, but she never would again. Shane wouldn't just be okay for a single fuck. He'd have all of her or he'd have nothing. If she wanted a good screw she'd have to fantasize about it, she'd have to remember the sex she'd had with Shane because he was like a dog with a bone, unwilling to let go. He was already relentless enough. She sure as hell wasn't going to give him reasons to think they could carry on an affair whether Rick found out about it or not.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

 **.**

The sound of Daryl's voice roused Lori from her memories. He stood beside the broken wall wearing only a pair of jeans. His hair and skin were wet, he was barefoot and holding his shoes in hand. From his tone he sounded angry. Then again, Daryl Dixon was always pissed off about something.

He was angry, half naked, and looked pretty damn good to her.

She realized what she was thinking and chastised herself. Daryl wasn't the kind of man to be fooled with. She barely trusted him and she certainly didn't like him.

"I came up here to get away from everyone."

"I don't count as a one in your eyes?"

"That's not what I meant."

He snorted derisively. "I'm here for the same reason and since this space is taken, leave. Go find your own."

"Why do you always have to be such a dick, Daryl?"

He threw down his shoes. "Carol send you? You here to tell me what a good man I am and what worthwhile human being I am and how I've earned my place and all that shit?"

"All of those things are true but no, Carol didn't send me. I thought you were gone."

"Well I ain't so get steppin."

She shook her head, feeling her blood boil. He noticed she was still there and turned on her.

"Why don't you just go?"

"My son almost died and you're being an asshole."

"Yeah? Well my brother's probably laying dead somewhere, his body ate on by walkers, if he ain't one himself by now, not that you'd give a shit. Don't see me comin to your space to cry about it, do ya?"

"I'm sorry about your brother."

"You think I forgot or I'm too stupid to remember all the shit you talked about Merle when I needed help to go look for him?"

Lori took a deep breath. She didn't know why she was arguing with Daryl. His ideas about her thinking she was superior were clear but she couldn't walk away without setting him straight.

"I meant what I said about Merle because I was right but-"

"Fuck you, Lori. Just go! You got better people than me to hang around with right? So go aggravate them."

"I didn't want Rick risking his life. I'd just gotten him back!"

A smile pulled at Daryl's mouth but there was nothing nice about it.

"Yeah, you loved your husband so much you were spreadin your legs for Shane damn near daily."

She was just now realizing how deeply the things she, and others, had said about Merle had hurt him. Probably because he believed they were true about him. He was so hurt he'd been driven to dig a finger in her worst festering wound. She didn't blame him she thought the same shit about herself.

"I don't think I'm better than you but I do think you're a better man than your brother."

"Leave. Now."

"If I don't? What'll you do?"

"Let me guess, you think I'll hit you? I'm not the kind of trash that slaps women around no matter what you think."

He inched closer when she didn't respond, staring her down.

"What do you want? What do I gotta fuckin say or do to get you to fuck off?"

They stood there, nose to nose, positively shaking with anger and resentment.

"What do I want?"

He nodded, his eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer.

If he knew what was on her mind he probably would slap her and she'd deserve it. Her son was barely clinging to life and she was out there, squaring off with an angry redneck, wanting him to fuck her.

"I want you to drag me into your tent and fuck me. Rip my clothes off and screw me hard and dirty. That's what I want."

 **.**

Daryl stood there, staring at Lori, and it went on for so long she felt her anger cool, something she didn't want. If she cooled off she'd change mind about fucking a man who was a virtual stranger to her. A stranger was what she needed.

"You really do think I'm a fool. You think I'm gonna put my hands on Rick's woman? So what, you can run back and tells him I raped you or some shit?"

"You don't want to?"

"If you don't leave I will."

That wasn't a no. She knew nothing about Daryl's life. She didn't know much about him at all other than he was a man who understood loyalty to the group in ways his brother hadn't. All he needed was a little encouragement so she gave it to him. She gripped his balls and began to rub.

He slapped her hand away. "Get the fuck away from me."

"I'm not leaving. You're not either. You asked what I wanted and this is it."

Lori pressed herself against him, gripped his face in hers and kissed him. It was hard, brutal, the kind of kiss that would either turn him off or turn him on. From the bulge she felt growing in his pants it was turning him on.

"Come on. Fuck me. I ain't nothing but an uppity bitch, right?"

"Damn right," he growled.

"Then knock me down a few pegs. Put me in my place. Get back at me for all that shit I said about your useless piece of shit brother. You ain't got what it takes to break me, you piece of shit hillbilly trash."

A sound of utter rage escaped Daryl. He gripped her by the back of her head and shoved her toward his tent, sending her to her hands and knees. He carelessly stepped over her and went into the tent to turn the lamp on low. Lori watched Daryl, how his body moved with stealth and ease, making no noise. When he turned to her, when his eyes met hers, she knew there was no escaping what she'd started with him, and she didn't want to. It was on. She'd done it. She'd pushed Daryl too far and now he was gonna punish her. She wanted a hard angry fuck and she was about to get it.

Daryl took a handful of Lori's hair and yanked her into the tent before he shoved her onto the floor, forgoing the cot altogether. He shoved her onto her back and gripped the front of her shirt before ripping it open. One of his untrimmed fingernails hashed across her chest, leaving a razor thin cut. He saw it but it didn't slow him down. He pulled his knife, sending a thrill of terror and anticipation through Lori before, with an expert flick of his wrist, he cut the front of her bra. He threw the knife aside and loomed over her, dragged his fingers over her erect nipples before he pinched them hard enough to hurt but not unpleasantly so. She felt a rush of need to her pussy, making her moist, making her ache for every brutal touch that was to come. All thoughts of the troubles of her life were gone now. There was only this enraged man with his big shoulders, muscled arms, and blazing hot eyes. Nothing else intruded into her thoughts. She'd needed an escape. She'd found it in Daryl.

His hands went to her jeans and unfastened them. He worked them off, leaving her naked except for the tattered remnants of her shirt and bra. He had no shirt, only his jeans which bulged from his erection.

"You want a hard fuck?"

"Yeah."

A smile that could only be described as cruel pulled at Daryl's mouth.

"Earn it."

He was on his knees before her and she knew what she had to do to get what she wanted. She undid his jeans and pulled them down. His heavy, erect cock fell free and she reached for him.

"Don't touch me. Keep your hands to yourself till I say otherwise."

Lori was panting. Damn him. She wanted his cock in her mouth and he was busy trying to dominate her. Damn herself for liking it, for feeling her pussy moisten even more.

"Cunt," he said, looking down at her. She'd told him to knock her down a few pegs and now he was by degrading her, dominating her. How many women had he done this to in his past? She didn't care. He was good at it and she wanted more. She'd relinquish control if it meant he'd give her what she needed.

Daryl took his cock in his hand and put it close to her lips. They parted in anticipation but rather than slip into her mouth Daryl slapped the side of her face with it. He did it again and again, hard enough to sting. Every time she felt his hot skin against hers her pussy would throb, tightening and loosening in time with each slap. First one cheek, then the other, before he tapped at her lips, denying her what she wanted which was to take him in. When she made a sound of frustration he pulled away from her.

"Please..."

"Open your mouth."

Lori did and Daryl gripped a handful of her hair before pushing in. He withdrew, holding her head still with a tight grip, before he fucked her mouth, going in deep and gagging her at times, doing it on purpose.

Then, suddenly, he shoved her away, sending her sprawling to her back. Lori looked up at Daryl, watched him reach for her throat, and prepared herself for what came next.

He pulled her onto him, making her wrap her legs around him. His cock was against her thigh and he held her there, one hand under her ass and the other around her neck. Lori reached down, feeling his thickness in the palm of her hand, feeling him twitch in her grip. He was thicker than both Rick and Shane. Thicker than anything she'd ever had in her life.

"Have I earned it?"

He wouldn't answer. She flexed her thighs and lifted up, feeling the sweat trickle down her back in the hot, still air of the tent. She placed him at her entrance, was ready to ease him inside, when he suddenly used the grip he had on her neck and ass to pull her down onto him as he thrust his hips forward.

Lori screamed at the sheer pain he'd inflicted. She was wetter than she'd ever been but she'd never been so full, stretched so far, and she hadn't been prepared.

"Now you've earned it," he grunted.

Daryl used his grip on Lori to move her over him, thrust his hips up, pounding into her as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, hanging on for dear life. This was a ride like none she'd ever dreamed of taking.

It was good for them they were so far from the farm, from the camp, because every thrust was a mix of pain and pleasure that made her grunt every time he entered her.

"Oh God," she cried, the words falling from her lips as the pressure inside built. Daryl drove into her, guided her, controlled her so completely she was little more than a rag doll in his grip, powerless to do anything but let him impaled her, withdraw, and impale her again. He was relentless, more so than Shane had ever been at his wildest. His own grunts mirrored hers and she knew he wasn't gonna cum until she did.

This was the roughest fuck of Lori's life. As she remained there, Daryl forcing her up and down on his shaft, she felt herself come. She wasn't a squirter but now she'd let loose a flood of hot juices over Daryl's cock as her walls clenched tightly around him. So tightly there was very little difference between pleasure and pain in the moment, and Daryl wasn't done. He continued hammering into her, his grip bruisingly tight until he let go on a moan that sounded more like the growl of a wild animal.

He pushed Lori away and she fell onto her back. She lay there, her limbs literally weak, her thighs and pussy burning, her legs completely useless. She literally couldn't move them. She felt used, broken, fucked so thoroughly that it took her a few moments to catch her breath and regain control of her body.

She lay on the floor and watched Daryl zip up. He got off his knees and collapsed on his cot, his body covered in sweat as much as hers.

"I gave you want you wanted. Now keep your word and get out."

 **.**

Lori forced her body to move. She was burning but satisfied. Shed gotten exactly what she wanted, a hard fuck. She should have felt used and humiliated as she pulled on her jeans and closed her tattered shirt but she didn't. She felt thoroughly satisfied. She'd have to hold her shirt shut and pray no one saw her wildly missed, sweaty hair, her flushed skin, and ripped clothes. She stood up on wobbly legs that felt unfamiliar and awkward, too long, too skinny to hold her body, and started to leave.

"Thank you," She said. "You did give me just what I wanted."

Daryl's response was to switch off the lamp and plunge the tent into complete darkness.

Lori said nothing else. She got what she wanted. Daryl had made her forget her problems for awhile. Those problems, unfortunately, were still waiting for her and it was time to face them once again.

Lori was grateful for the fresh cool breeze against her skin as she walked across the field back to the house to shower, back to sit with her son, back to the life she would have to live until this world finally managed to conquer her.


End file.
